el amor de los ppgz y rrbz
by boga15
Summary: nuestros personajes se conocián desde niños cuando cumplieron 13 años los chicos se tu vieron que separar porque se iban al extranjero,pasaron 3 años desde que los chicos se fueron,las chicas ya tenían 16 años y iban a primero de secundaria que pasara ¿se encontraran de nuevo las chicas con los chicos? y si asi sea las ppgz ¿sabrán quienes son los rrbz?
1. presentación

Hola este es mi primer fic y espero q les guste.

Primero presentare a los personajes

(como saben ppgz y rrbz no me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados para mi historia)

Mmomko Utonio

Alias:bombón

Edad:16

Altura:1,50

Piel:un poco morena(pero un poco)

Cuerpo:de modelo

Cabello:anaranjado agarrado en un coleta con un moño rojo de cabello súper largo

Ojos:rosa muy raros pero lindos

Personalidad:es la mayor de sus hermanas,es la inteligente de las hermanas,muy come dulces,se enamora muy fácil, es mejor no hacerla enojar,cuando esta feliz es energética,pero sacando todo eso a echo locuras con sus hermanas.

Kaoru Utonio

Alias:bellota

Edad:16

Altura:1,50

Piel:blanca como la leche (:

Cuerpo:de modelo

Cabello:pasando un poco más que los hombros de color azabache

Ojos:jade

Personalidad:es la del medio,es muy alocada,le hace bromas a la gente,es una genio con la patineta,juega al fútbol,también va a karate,y pro la fas de la tierra nunca le dijas que le queda bien una falda

Miyako Utonio

Alias:burbuja

Edad:16

Altura:1,50

Cuerpo:de modelo

Cabello:es rubia lo tiene un poco más largo que Kaoru y lo tiene atado a dos coletas

Ojos:celeste claro

Personalidad:es la penúltima de los hijos utonio,es cariñosa,amable con todo el mundo no le importa quien,no le gusta le gente que maltrata a los animales,le gusta la muda,crea su ropa y de sus hermanas y es popular con los chicos.(quien pudiera :'( )

Haru Utonio(para ponerle emoción :p)

Alias:profesor utonio

Edad:38

Altura:1,59

Cabello:negro peinado como en el dibujo (menos imaginación)

Ojos:marones

Personalidad:es el padre de cuatro hijos(tan bien el de ken), es muy inteligente,cariñoso con su hijos,trabajador.

Ken Utonio

Edad:10

Altura:1,6

Cabello:negro lacio y largo por la pitad del cuello

Ojos:marones

Personalidad:es inteligente,le cantan los pasteles,es muy amigable,le encanta hacerle broma a sus hermanas,tan bien ayudar en el laboratorio y es el menor.

los chicos

Akira Yamada

Alias: ladrillo

Edad:16

Altura:1,53

Piel:bronceada

Cabello:corto de color anaranjado tiene puesta su inseparable gorra roja

Ojos:rojos como la sangre muy poco comunes

personalidad:es el mayor de los tres,gracioso,bromista,glotón y es el más listo del grupo.

Isamu Yamada

Alias: butch

Edad:16

Altura:1,53

Piel:bronceada

Cabello:de color azabache corto esta el cuello y un poco desordenado

Ojos:jade oscuro

Personalidad:es el hermano del medio,es pervertido,muy bromista,es el más rudo de los tres,le encanta la patineta y el fútbol.

Hikaru Yamada

Alias: boomer

Edad:16

Altura:1,53

Piel:blanca

Cabello:rubio corto por el cuello y desordenado a la ves ordenado

Ojos:celestes oscuros

Personalidad:es el menor de los hermanos,es el más amable que los otro dos,cariñoso,tiene una mirada tan dulce pero tiene un secreto es que mato un perro


	2. EL PRINCIPIO DE ESTA HISTORIA DE AMOR

Era una día tranquilo en la ciudad de saltadilla los niños jugaban por mientras que en un laboratorio fuera de la ciudad en es laboratorio se podía ver tres ventanas que conducían a tres habitaciones distintas en la primera era entre ordenada y desordenada,de color rosado,la cama se encontraba vacía su dueña se estaba bañando cuando salio era una adolescente de 16 de ojos rosados,se dirigió a un espejo de cuerpo completo se despojo de la toballa que tenia en su cabeza y se dejo caer su largo pelo anaranjado se lo peino y se lo ato en una coleta con un moño rojo después de peinarse se dirigió a su cama que arriba de ella había un uniforme de una blusa de mangas largas de color azul un falda del mismo color y una corbata de color rosa cuando se termino de vestir bajo a desayunar. En la segunda ventana se podía ver una habitación de color verde claro en una esquina había una cama que en ella se encontraba una chica de 16 durmiendo todavía pareciera que no se iba a levantar por nada del mundo. En la tercera se podía ver un cuarto de color celeste claro en el había una cama donde su dueña se estaba levantándose se paro de la cama y se fue al baño a darse una ducha cuando paso algunos minutos allá salio se dirigió a su cama que arriba de allá había el mismo uniforme que su hermana la única diferencia la corbata que es de color celeste después de ponerse el uniforme se acerco a un espejo se quito la toballa de la cabeza y dejo ver sus ojos celestes claro y un largo pelo rubio se lo peino en dos coletas cuando se termino de arreglarse bajo a desayunar. Cundo se iba saliendo de su cuarto la chica de ojos de color celestes vio a su hermano menor salir de la habitación de su hermana mayor(se trata de kaoru)y se dirigió corriendo hacia el comedor la rubia bajo asta la cocina donde estaban su padre,su hermano que tenia un sonrisa en su cara después se hermana mayor(momoko un lío me estoy haciendo)se sentó y a los pocos minutos se escucho una gran explosión que venia de arriba después de eso se escucho unos pasos en la escalera. Cuando esos pasos llegaron a la puerta de la cocina se pudo ver a una chica que estaba negra de pies a cabeza y sus pelos hechos un desastre ella miro directamente a la mesa ella ya sabia quien había sido el culpable era el único que no estaba en la mesa osea su hermano menor que a escuchar la explosión arriba escapado a esconderse ella en peso a grita.

-!SI NO SALES AHORA KEN NO VERAS MÁS A TU OSITO NAGISA QUIERES ESO JOJOJO¡ -empezó a reírse a lo maléfico

Así que a los pocos segundos de decir eso ken salio de su escondite secreto que tenia por la casa.

-no kaoru no le ajas nada a nagisa ella no tiene culpa de nada yo fui quien te hizo la broma no ella-dijo ken a punto a llorar

-jajaja que llorón que eras con verte así ya esto feliz bueno bueno a comer-dijo kaoru con una hilito de baba

Todo el mundo estaba hecho una piedra y con ojos de plato por el comentario que hizo kaoru.

_**-después de hacer tanto escandalo dice eso-**_pensó una chica de cabello anaranjado

_**-a kaoru no cambia más pero ken tendría que estar feliz no le pego-**_pensó una chica de ojos celestes

_**-a hijos-**_pensó un hombre con un jopo en su cabeza

Después de que las niñas y el niño Utonio terminaran de comer sus desayunos se fuero a su escuela ken tuvo que se parase de sus hermanas por mientras que las chicas iban hablando de saber que cosas se escucho un pum chocaron contra algo abrieron los ojos y eran traes chicos ellas sin darse cuneta se sonrojaron.


	3. QUIEN SERAN ESTOS CHICOS LOS CONOCEMOS?

Los chicos misteriosos se levantaron se sacudieron el polvo se inclinaron

-!POR QUE NOS SE FIJAN POR DONDE CAMINAN¡-gritaron dos chicos misterioso al mismo tiempo

-!PERDÓN Y USTEDES QUE TEMPOCA SE FIJARON ¡- gritaron kaoru y su hermana mayor al mismo tiempo a un rojas

-ya ya calmasen chicas-dijo la chica de ojos celestes

-!MIYAKO NO TE METAS¡-volvieron a grita pero esta ves a su hermana menor

-pe...pero es que vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela-dijo miyako con una gota de agua detrás de la cabeza

Las otras dos ya no estaban lo único que quedaba eran su polvo por que se fueron corriendo a toda velocidad en la dirección a la escuela dejando atrás a miyako, ella en paso a correr destaras de ellas muy detrás. Los chicos se quedaron con una bota detrás de la cabeza no entendían nada. En la escuela habían recién llegado dos chicas

-gusto a tiempo no momoko-dijo kaoru como si no hubiera corrido nada

-lo logramos no kaoru-dijo momoko un agitada por correr

-he donde esta miyako kaoru-dijo momoko preocupada porque estaba por sonar la campana

Y a lo lego momoko vio que alguien venia corriendo era miyako

-HEY MIYAKO APÚRATE QUE VA A SONAR LA CAMPANA-le grito kaoru un poco apurada por entrar a la escuela

-te esperamos en la clase-dijo momoko entrando por el portón de la escuela

La chicas estaban caminando por el pasillo cuando momoko vio al chico que le gusta

-hey kaoru mira es Daichi Ito es el más inteligente de SU clase-dijo momoko con ojos de corazón

-momoko solo vos te enamoras y más de un nerd yo nunca me enamorare-dijo kaoru moviendo la cabeza para la derecha y la izquierda

-si entonces mira por aya es tu querido Shota Yoshida-dijo momoko con cara picara

-e...e...es s...h...o...t...a...Shota-dijo kaoru muy roja

-no era que nunca te ibas a enamorare-dijo momoko riéndose

-y...ya vasta vamos a clase si no llegaremos tarde-dijo kaoru aun rojo

Ya en la clase

-hey kaoru es verdad que shota es el mas atlético de SU clase-dijo momoko con curiosidad

-s...si-dijo kaoru un poco ruborizada

tan tanm era el sonido de la campana que avisava que estaba por empezar las clases y miyako todavia no había llegado

-hey momoko que abra pasado con miyako-dijo preocupada

-no se todavia no vino vamos a buscarla-dijo momoko sobre saltada

Cuando se estaban levantando se abre la puerta y en ella apareció miyako agitada, se acerca a su banco pone su mochila en su lugar y se sienta sus hermanas se a cercan a su banco

-miyako donde estabas-dijo momoko enojadas

-estaba con Hiromu Matsumoto el chico más popular-dijo miyako rojo

Se vuelve a abrir la puerta cuando momoko iba a decir algo pero esta ves era el profesor así que tenia que sentarse

-muy bien siéntense en sus lugares-dijo el profesor

-ho es verdad hoy ahí tres nuevos estudiantes pesen-dijo el profesor con la lista en la mano

se abre la puerta y entran tres muchachos

-buen no se queden ha quietos presentasen-dijo el profesor quejándose

-yo primero soy el mayor me llamo Akira Yamada-dijo un chico de cabello corto y anaranjado con su inseparable gorra con una camisa blanca con una corbata roja

-pues yo soy el del medio y me llamo Isamu Yamada-dijo un chico con el pelo negro y corto con una camisa con los primeros botones desprendidos con una corbata verde algo demarrada

-bueno yo soy el menor y me llamo Hikaru Yamada-dijo un chico de cabello peinado pero a la ves desordenado con un camisa y arriba un chaleco amarillo crema con una corbata azul


	4. ¿QUE TIENE MIYAKO?

-bueno chicos siéntense mmm haber donde a Akira con momoko, puedes levantar la mano-dijo el profesor

Momoko levanta la mano pero se sentía algo rara como si ya conociera el muchacho que vena asía ella.

**Narra momko **

Cuando escuche mi nombre me vino un escalofrío por mi espalda no tuve otra que levantar la mano pero al ver al muchacho que se sentaría conmigo me vino un raro sentimiento era como ¿de nostalgia? Cundo llego se sentó y y me propuse a saludarle

-hola mucho gusto me llamo momoko utonio-le dije con una sonrisa

-hola soy akira yamada mucho gusto-me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

**narro yo **

-pues donde iras vos isamu-dijo el profesor pensando donde lo sentaría (es bastante obvio no con quien) -bien sentarte con kaoru, puedes levantar la mano señorita kaoru-decia el profesor que no veía la mono de kaoru

-kaoru despierta que el profesor te esta llamando-le dijo su hermana menor intentando despertarla

-no miyako déjame dormir-cuando dijo eso el profesor le salio una vena que pulsaba-**pues sino te despiertas y levantas la mano no tendrás clase de gimnasia**-dijo enojado el profesor

Kaoru al escuchar eso se despertó y no solo no levanto la mano sino que se puso de pie y dijo que era ella kaoru utonio

-muy bien ve a sentarte isamu-dijo el profe más calmado

**Narra Kaoru**

Yo estaba soñando que jugaba un partido de fútbol que estaba por anotar el gol ganador cuando estaba apunto de tirar el balón cuando escucho la voz de mi hermana menor diciendo algo del profesor yo le conteste que me dejara seguir durmiendo pero después escuche algo que me asusto algo que digo el profesor -**sino te despiertas y levantas la mano no vas a tener clase de gimnasia**\- sin pensarlo dos veces me desperte y me pare diciendo quien era yo después el profesor mando uno de los idiotas que estaban parados frente el pisaron pero ahora quedaba uno donde estaba el otro y veo que momoko esta hablando lo mas tranquila con el espero que no se convierta en mi cuñado cuando me acorde que yo tenia un nuevo compañero de banco que ya se abia sentado a mi lado lo mire de arriba a bajo y le dije

-no pases esa liña entendido-dijo / ordenó Kaoru (¿De dónde surgió la liña ni idea)

-no ahí problema no quiero piojos-dijo el idiota puniendo su cabeza en su parte de la mesa y en abrir y cerrar de ojo se abia dormir yo hice lo mismo y seguí con mi sueño

**Narro yo**

-Y el ultimo de los hermanos te sentara al lado de la señorita miyako, puedes levantar la mano por favor-dijo el profesor con calma porque sabia si era miyako levantara la mano enseguida .Pero lo único que se escucho fue pum pum como si algo se cayera y así fue cuando toda la clase giro cabeza a ver que abia posado lo que encontraron fue a miyako tirada en el suelo cuando momoko la vio fue lo más rápido que dudo a lado de su hermana, por mientras que kaoru seguía durmiendo así que como momoko tenia en brazo a miyako no podía despertarle por es no tuvo otra opción que gritar

**-¡KAORU DESPIRTA A MIYAKO LE PASO ALGO!**-dijo/grito momoko a kaoru con todos los pulmones

con solo decir que a miyako le paso algo fue suficiente para despertarla a ella y a otra persona solo que a lo despertó el grito y no porque alguien se sentía mal.

-!¿**QUE LE PASO A MIYAKO¡?-**dijo kaoru con un tono de preocupación en su voz nadie abia visto a kaoru en ese estado

-profesor nos vamos a la enfermería-dijo momoko muy alterada al fin y al cabo era miyako era la menor de las tres era a la que cuidaban mas que nada al fin y acabo nacieron juntas siempre estuvieron juntas y así querían que siguiera. También estaba ken que ahora era el más chico de toda la familia utonio claro que se preocupan por el también pero ahora era miyako y solo miyako

**Narra Miyako**

El profesor me abia llamado para levantar la mano para que el nuevo estudiante se sentara a mi lado pero vi al nuevo muchacho pensé que me así familiar su cara y cuando iba a levantarme se me puso todo borroso y luego negro

**Narro yo**

En la enfermería

la enfermera la estaba a tendiéndola, momoko y kaoru estaban sentadas esperando a la enfermera. Cuando sale la enfermera la dos se pararon y esperaba que le dijera algo la enfermera

-pues verán su hermana esta-es interrumpida por la puerta que se abre era haru que entraba muy preocupado por miyako.

**Que tendrá miyako soy muy mala jojojo **


	5. UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO

**Hola buenos días o buenas noche cegué donde estén **

**Narra Haru**

Estaba trabajando en el laboratorio cuando escucho que el teléfono de arriba suena, salgo de la habitación agarro el aparato

-hola casa utonio ¿quien habla?-dije

-hola ¿se encuentra Haru?-pregunto una voz masculina

-si el habla-conteste

-a hola buenos días habla el profesor de sus hijas-dijo esa voz

yo pensaba lo que kaoru ahora si se metió en problemas en toces salí de mis pensamientos para volver hablar con el profesor

-si diga que paso kaoru hizo algo-pregunte con temor

-he no nada que ver es que miyako esta en enfermería y quisiera que la viniera a buscar a ella y sus hermanas-dijo el profesor con preocupación en su voz

-como que miyako esta en enfermería en seguida voy-dije cortando

subí las escaleras entre a la habitación de miyako me acerque a su ropero y saque una campera después hice lo mismo en la habitación de momoko y kaoru, baje y agarre mi chaqueta de arriba del sofá me la puse y me fui a la escuela al llegar abrí la puerta de la enfermería y encuentro a momoko y a kaoru con la enfermera hablando gire la mirada a una cama y veo a miyako acostada me acerque a miyako y me quede ahí esperando que la enfermera hablara

**Narro Yo**

cuando se abre la puerta es haru el entra y se sienta a lado de miyako que hacia allí acostada (wtf q es esto una novela q me paso)

-papa que haces acá-dijo momoko sorprendida que su padre este acá

-pues es que su profesor me llamo diciendo que hubo un problema para ser sincero pensé que kaoru se abia metido en líos pero después era que miyako se desmayo en clase-dijo/explico haru a las chicas

-pues para tu información la señorita enfermera nos iba a decir que tenia miyako justo cuando vos entraste-dijo kaoru un "poco"enojada por el comentario que hizo haru

-aa enserio entonces continué-dijo haru con una sonrisa provocando que todos los presentes que estaban en la habitación le saliera una bota detrás de la cabeza

-pues lo que tiene su hija es cansancio-dijo la enfermera provocando que se cayeran de espaldas

-ha chicas pónganse esto hace frío a fuera-dijo haru dándole las camperas a las chicas

-sii gracias -dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo agarrando las camperas

-miyako despierta vamos a casa-dijo haru a miyako

-si ya voy-dijo abriendo los ojos despacio

riiiinn(es mi campana no se burlen T.T ) la campana sonó avisaba que el descanso en peso

Miyako se estaba poniendo la campera cuando se abre la puerta era haru que se iba

-voy hablar con el profeso y luego voy al auto esperen allá-eso fue todo lo que dije haru antes de cerrar la puerta

a los poco segundo que haru salio se vuelve abrir la puerta pero no era haru si no eran los 3 hermanos yamada

-toma el profeso me pidió que te trajera tus cosas-dijo akira con una sonrisa

-gracias-le dijo momoko devolviendo le la sonrisa

-eh tu la verdecida de ahí toma tus cosas-dijo ismu tirando le la mochila si ponerle atención alguna

-pues gracias pude ir a buscarla yo no necesito de tu ayuda-dijo kaoru agarrando la mochila

-no es como yo quise traértela no dijo el profesor-fue lo ultimo dijo isamu cerrando la puerta detrás de el

-!maldito idiota¡-dijo kaoru enojada

-he perdón vos sos miyako ¿verdad?-dijo hikaru con curiosidad

-si yo soy tu compañera de a lado perdón por presentarme así-dijo miyako un poco desanimada

-no ahí problema no es culpa tuya-dijo hikaru

-me llamo miyako utonio un placer de conocerte-dijo con una sonrisa de las suyas llena de bondad

-pue...pues yo me llamo hikaru yamada y espero que ahora en adelante nos llevemos bien-dijo hikaru con un pequeño sonrojo

-sip yo también espero eso-dijo miyako

-ha por cierto esto es tu yo ¿no?-dijo mostrando la mochila de la rubia

-si es mía gracias por traérmela-dijo miyako agarrando la mochila y dando le un beso a hikaru en la mejilla el nombrado se puso rojo-nos vemos mañana-dijo miyako saliendo de la habitación dejando a nuestro rubia rojo como un tomate

las demás ya estaban en el auto esperando a miyako y a haru quien seguí ablando con el profesor quien sabe de que cosa pero se podía ver una persona que venia caminando era miyako que en pocos segundo llego al auto abrió la puerta y se sentó en el medio porque kaoru y momoko querían que este en el medio cundo se sentó las dos hermanas la abrazaron muy fuerte

**HOLA de nuevo sobre el capítulo anterior me olvida de poner que no obligo a nadie a comentar XD **


	6. LA LLEGADA DE LAS VISITAS

Las chicas por mienta se abrazaban sintieron algo incomodo atrás de ellas se giraron y eran tres maletas una roja otra verde fuerte y la ultima una azul, las hermanas no entendían nada que hacían astas maletas

-capas tenemos visitas en casa-dijo la celeste

-si pero que asen estas maletas acá no tendían que estar en casa-dijo kaoru muy pensativa

-conociendo a haru se le olvido bajarla del auto-dijo momoko con un aire de inteligencia

-como sea ahí viene haru le preguntamos cuando entre-dijo kaoru

unos segundos después que kaoru dijera eso se abrió la puerta del conductor

-perdón por la espera chicas es que me quede hablando con el profesor y otras personas-dijo haru lo ultimo con una sonrisa que ninguna noto

-pues bien por vos pero queremos saber otra cosa-dijo kaoru con una sonrisa malvada

-y...y que es-dijo haru un tanto asustado por la sonrisa de kaoru

-es que queremos saber de quienes son estas maletas que están detrás de nosotras-dijo miyako con una sonrisa

-ha es sobre las maletas pues eso lo verán hoy de tarde-dijo haru que empezó a conducir todo el camino fue silenció porque miyako se durmió por mientras momoko comía dulces kaoru jugaba vídeo juegos claro que en silenció. Después de varios minutos de viaje por fin llegamos a la casa utonio despertaron a miyako quien ya se sentía mejor y entraron a la residencia haru fue a la cocina a preparar algo y las chicas estaban subiendo las maletas de sus visitas porque ese fue el trato que hicieron con haru

/principio del flashback/

-quieren algo de comer-dijo haru bajándose del auto

-si queremos algo de comer-dijeron las 3 hermanas bajándose del auto también

-ha pero creo que tendrán que llevar la maletas-dijo haru con una sonrisa triunfadora

-he ¿por que?-se quejaron las adolescentes

-porque yo voy estar asiendo la comida o quieren que kaoru le aja de comer-dije haru asiendo acuerdo a las dos ppgz celeste y rosada la ves que le hizo de comer la verdecida el arroz quemado la sopa de mizo también

-donde se tiene que llevar las maletas-dijeron las dos chicas de ojos celestes y rosado resinadas por mientras que ppgz verde estaba decepcionada

-buenas chicas, pues tienen que llevarlas al 2 piso ahí 3 nuevos cuartos se acuerdan el primero va la maleta roja el segundo es el verde y el tercero el azul ok-dijo haru

-SI-dijeron las tres bajando las maletas

/fin del flashback /

-¡maldito haru lo voy a matar!-dijo kaoru muy enojada

-venga que ya llegamos unos cuantos escalones más-dijo miyako positiva como siempre

unos calones después llegaron a los cuartos de las visitas momoko fue la primera en entrar, la habitación era de un rojo muy claro había una ventana que daba para una dulcería (no soy muy buena en esto T.T). Ella de jo la maleta y se fue, la siguiente era kaoru abrió la puerta así no mas sin impórtale nada pero dejo la maleta luego le llamo la atención que la ventana que tenia daba a un gimnasio y luego las paredes eran de un verde claro dejo pero nada mas le llamo la intención así que salio y la ultima era miyako entro muy tímida mente para darse cuenta que era una habitación de color azul cloro y su ventana daba a una tienda de peluches luego se fue. Las 3 chicas bajaron y fueron a la cocina y a ahí estaba unos ricos bisquet con leche chocolatada se sentaron y empezaron a comer cuando terminaron haru le dijo

-vallan a bañarse y pónganse lindas porque en 40 minutos nuestros invitados llegan-dijo haru muy feliz

-¿qué es pónganse lindas? No tendré que usar un tonto vestido ¿verdad?-dijo kaoru

-miyako dejo eso en tus manos-dijo haru con una bota detrás de la cabeza

-si haru sin problema-dijo nuestra rubia mirando a kaoru con una sonrisa malvada

-bueno chicas después asemos maldad pero ahora a bañarnos-dijo la líder del grupo las demás asintieron

Las 3 volvieron a subir se fuero cada una a su cuarto entraron al baño y se metieron en la ducha varios minutos después salieron y fueron todas al cuarto de miyako quien ya tenia los vestidos arriba de su cama kaoru intento escapar pero momoko puso tranca a la puerta y ventana

minutos peleando con kaoru se pusiera el vestido final mente lo consiguieron.

Momoko estaba vestida con un vestido rosado con corazones era en cote en v le llegaba asta las rodillas se abia soltado el pelo

Miyako traía un vestido celeste con algunos círculos en el era de cote v y le llegaba un poco menos de las rodillas se soltó el pelo

Kaoru tenia un vestido verde con estrellas amarillas era en escote en v y era un poco más largo de las rodillas su pelo lo tenia una cola de caballo

escucharon haru diciendo que ken subiera rápido se bañara y se cambiara que teníamos invitados se escucho a ken subir muy rápido ellas salieron y fueron a bajo se dirigieron a haru y el quedo sorprendido

-se ven muy lindas-dujo con una sonrisa

-gracias, ahora nos puedes decir quien vendrán-dijeron las 3 chicas muy ansiosas por la respuesta

-si como no le diré ¿se acuerdan que cuando eran chicas tenían unos amigos que ase 3 años atrás se tuvieron que ir?-dijo haru

-mmmm ha si como eran que se llamaban nos acordamos-dijeron las ppgz

-pues ellos vendrán hoy-dijo haru con una bota detrás de la cabeza

-en serio genial podremos volvernos a ver después de tanto tiempo-dijo miyako muy feliz por la noticia

-a mi meda lo mismo-dijo kaoru jugando con poochi con una pelota

-como sea-dijo momoko por mientras veía las noticias del clima con ojos de corazón por el reportero

ken estaba bajando cuando se escucho que un taxi freno frente la casa todos dejaron de hacer (obligaron momoko no quería dejare de ver la tele) se escucho el timbre el que a tendió fue haru y se le escucho decir

-hola chicos cuanto tiempo-dijo muy feliz

-si profesor a pasado tiempo-dijo una voz misteriosa para los que estaban en la otra habitación

-ni tanto solo 3 años nada del otro mundo-dijo otra voz

-he profesor donde están las chicas-dijo otra voz

-en el comedor pacen los están esperándolos-dijo haru haciendo un señal con la mano como de pasen

dos de las ppgz estaban muy ansiosas la otra ceguia jugando con el perro cuando vieron que la perilla giraba se abrió la puerta todos los de mas querían saber quien eran esos muchachos cuando por fin se abrió de todo l


	7. ¿QUE HACEN ELLOS ACA? Y RECUERDOS

las chicas quedaron haladas a ver quien eran los chicos era mas ni menos que sus compañeros de banco así era eran akira, isamu y hikaru los muchachos también se quedaron de piedra a ver a las chicas que recién hoy se habían echo sus compañeras

-¡¿QUÉ HACEN ELLOS AQÍ?!-dijeron/gritando las chicas al mismo tiempo

-¿porque están aquí papa?-pregunto miyako a haru

-¡¿PAPA?!-dijeron/gritando los rrbz al mismo tiempo

-pues si el es haru utonio osea nuestro padre-dijo kaoru con sarcasmo

-¿entonces nuestras amigas de la infancia son ustedes?-pregunto akira

-pues si ustedes son los amigos de infancia que se tuvieron que se parar todavia creo que ustedes niñas tienen "eso" ¿verdad?-contesto a la pregunta de akira y les pregunto a las chicas sobre algo raro pero ellas sabían que era

-si todavia lo tenemos-dijeron la chicas dándose vuelta y empezaron a subir las escaleras todos los presentes menos haru no entendían nada las chicas fueron a sus habitación fueron a su escritorio y agarraron una cajita que estaban sobre el cuando la tenían en la mano bajaron otra vez nadie entendí nada solo haru que sabia que significaba es cajita para las chicas, las ppgz se aceraron a un sofá y se cenaron

-he vengan a sentarse le vamos a mostrar algo-dijo/ordeno kaoru

-si vamos a sentarnos-dejo haru a los chicos con una sonrisa, los nombrados asintieron y sentaron en otro sofá

las chicas cuando vieron que todos estaban sentados vieron a haru haciendo un seña como diciendo abran

momoko fue la primera era una cajita de color rosado con corazones negro y en la tapa decía momoko, la abrió y en peso a sacar cosas paro porque tenia algo en las manos y decidió llamo a alguien que estaba sentado con haru

-he ken ven un segundo-dijo momoko viendo lo que tenia en la mano

-ha momoko esa es la foto de...-miyako fue interrumpida por momoko

ken se sentó entre momoko y miyako no se quería sentar con kaoru por la broma de hoy temprano, momoko le acerco la foto que tenia y se la mostró era ella y su madre la madre que ken nunca conoció porque murió cuando el era un bebe la mujer en la foto era de tez blanca tenia los ojos violeta su pelo era largo y lo tenia en una cola de caballo como el de momoko solo que de color negro en esa fotografía llevaba una pollera de color rosada y un buzo con tirantes de color amarillo crema y tenia en brazo a momoko, miyako y kaoru hicieron lo mismo pero kaoru antes de mostrarle la foto a ken la ojiverde dijo

-he haru no crees que le tenés que ¿decirle el nombre de mama?-pregunto kaoru seria

-ahora que lo dice nunca hablamos de mama-dijo ken muy pensativo

-bueno tu madre se llamaba sakura, era muy buen pero a la bes tenia su carácter le gustaba diseñar ropa y era mas o menos inteligente pero siempre se forzaba-dijo haru con una sonrisa muy tierna

-si pero a veces era muy torpe-dijo kaoru con una sonrisa

-si como la bes que era el cumple de haru que se enredo en el mantel y se callo arriba del pastel-dijo momoko riéndose provocando que sus hermanas la imitaran

-oye ken toma-dijeron kaoru y miyako dando las foto a su hermano menor

ken las agarro y las miro las 3 eran muy diferentes en segunda tenia el pelo agarrado a dos coletas al igual que miyako traía puesto un vestido celeste con flores de color amarillo crema y tenia a miyako en caballito y tercera traía el pelo desatado y una remera amarillo crema con detalles verde fuerte con un short asta el muslo de color verde claro tenia a kaoru de la mano y se le notaba la panza.

-acá es cuando estaba ¿embarazada mio?-pregunto ken

-si, mama siempre se sacaba una foto con nosotras cada ves que era nuestro cumpleaños o cuando nacimos-explico miyako con una sonrisa de felicidad por acordarse de su madre

-la primera fui yo cuando tenia 4 años claro que ante cuando tenia 1 año también creo-dijo momoko con recuerdos de su madre y luego agrego-la segunda fue kaoru a lo 5y2años-la nombrada con una extraña sonrisa que a veces ves en su rostro recordando a su madre-y la tercera fue miyako a lo 6y3años-la nombrada se le estaba cayendo unas lágrimas a recordar a su madre

-claro que después nos sacamos una foto todo juntos antes que nacieras-dijo miyako limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo que le había dado hikaru


	8. CARTAS,LLANTOS Y PAÑUELOS

-si además de esto-termino de decir para hacerle un gesto a haru para que le pasara un tipo regalo que estaba atrás de una planta. Haru lo agarra y se lo pasa

-gracias, toma perdón por no dártelo mas temprano pero tuvimos un error que no teníamos en nuestro plan, mama nos pidió que te diéramos cuando tuvieras 10 años-dijo la azabache dándoselo

-gracias, esto me lo dejo mama-dijo ken con algunas lágrimas en los ojos luego agrego-¿pedo abrirlo?-

-si claro que lo podes abrir-dijo miyako con una sonrisa

ken lo abrió y encontró una cajita de color blanco saco la tapa da la caja a dentro había una foto que sakura estaba en la cama del hospital con el en brazos después de unos bueno rato mirando la foto saco una relicario en forma de pelota lo abrió y tenia dos fotos en cada una de las puertitas en una era de el cuando rea un bebe y la otra de ella lo guardo y cuando iba a poner la tapa vio un tipo de carta a dentro la agarro la abrió y la empezó a lera para dentro decía

"Hola ken te dejo esta cajita para que puedas guardar lo mas apreciado para ti en un futuro sabes ahora mismo que escribo esta carta te ve dormir en tu cuna. cuando tengas 10 años seguro sos un buen científico como tu padre aunque algunos inventos siempre le fallen a y tus hermanas puede ser que kaoru no demuestre que te quiere pero ella daría cualquier cosa por ti igual que momoko y miyako aunque ellas demuestran siempre que te quieren espero que te portes bien con tus hermanas me arias el favor de darles las demás cartas que están adentro de tu caja si te preguntas porque no están en sus cajas es fácil quería que tuvieran 16 años cuando lean estas cartas y ahí otras tres dáselas a tu padre gracias hijo mio separo que seas un científico increíble"

con amor mama

ken en pieza a llorar sus hermanas lo abrasan y para de llorar se limpia y agarra la caja saca las 6 carta y las entrega a sus hermanas y a su padre,guardo su carta en la caja la cierra y su a su habitación dejo la caja en su mesa de luz y volvió a bajar se sentó a lado de su padre esta ves, vio que sus hermanas leían las cartas

**En la carta de Momoko decía**

"Hola momoko seguramente ya tengas 16 años me encantaría estar ahí contigo y tu hermanos pero como sabes no pude luchar contra esta enfermedad solo te pido que no dejes de ser vos misma y pele por hacer tu sueño, espero que sigas con la banda de ppgz que tanto me cantaba escuchar cuando ustedes me cantaban para ponerme mejor y en verdad lo conseguían pero no pude. tu voz es maravillosa y cuando a veces tocabas la guitarra o algún otro instrumento espero que sigas cantando con tu hermanas, también me acuerdo que en bes encunado le cantaban a ken. Y volviendo a tu sueño espero que seas una buena chef claro si sigue siendo ese te quiero mucho"

con amor mama

-si sigue siendo mi sueño mama-dijo la pelinaranja antes de empezó a llorar, pero enfrente de ella le aparecio un pañuelo rojo levanta la mirada y se encontro con los ojo rojos de akira el le estaba sonriendo la ojirosa acepta el pañuelo y se limpia se dio vuelta y vio a sus hermanas estaban leían

**Carta de Miyako**

"Hola miyako como estas bien me imagino seguramente ya tengas 16 años que pena que no estoy ahí seguro que sigues con tu sueño, y me imagino que sigues tocando el piano con las ppgz ¿verdad? Me encantaba oírte tocar el piano me ponía muy feliz me imagino que sigues enamorada de tu amigo hikaru espero que en un momento salgan, cuida te además si quieres ser una diseñadora de moda tenés que cuidar tu salud porque estas de arriba a bajo todo el día sabes te voy a estar cuidándote de arriba y a tus hermanos también claro sigue siendo la buena y esfuérzate asta el final si mi pequeña miyako"

con amor mama

-si mamita me cuidare-dijo la rubia antes de en empezar a soltar algunas lágrimas pero algo impide que sugieran la ojiazul abrió los ojos para encontrase con los ojos azules de hikaru el le estaba limpiando con un pañuelo azul por mientras que el le sonreía con ternura **-**_**aunque no se que siento por hikaru ya que se fue hace mucho ****tiempo-**_pensó la rubia y luego agarro el pañuelo y siguió limpiándose

**Carta de Kaoru **

"Hola kaoru me imagino que no te estas metiendo en problemas ¿verdad? También que ya tengas16 años quisiera estar ahí para tirarte algo frió, pero bueno sigues tocando la batería no me gustaba mucho el ruido que hacia pero eras buena espero que sigas con ppgz, y algo mas importante no sigues quedándote dormida en clase espero que no y tu sueño aquel que querías realizar a toda costas espero que lo logres. Espero que protejas a tus hermanos como siempre lo hiciste quiero que te esfuerces hasta que no puedas mas tampoco es para que quedes en hospital como yo pero que te esfuerces con fuerza, y sobre tu sueño espero que seas la mejor luchadora mi querida kaoru"

con amor mama

-si mama voy a esforzarme asta el final-fue lo ultimo que dijo para ponerse a llorar que a cierto azabache lo dejo sorprendido nuca la vio llorar. Kaoru siente que le cayo algo arriba lo agarro y era un pañuelo verde levanta la vista y ve a un ojiverde haciéndole una señal como que lo puede usar la azabache lo acepta y se limpia

**Carta de Haru**

"Hola haru perdón por dejarte solo con los niños pero yo se perfectamente que estarán bien contigo espero que sigas siendo el fascinante científico en el que me enamore perdidamente sigue siendo lo y por favor cuida a los niños por mi y hazme el favor de entregarles estas cartas a leticia y haruhi cuando tengan 18 años segura mente estén en Inglaterra te amo mucho"

con amor de sakura

haru empieza a llorar si decir nada, ken le acerco un pañuelo haru lo acepta y se limpia y abraza a ken con fuerza

**HOLA GENTE SE ESTARAN PREGUNTANDO QUIEN SON LETICIA Y HARUHI VERDAD PERO TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR UN POCO MAS PORQUE VOY HACER UN EXTRA XD**


	9. REGALOS Y LLAMADA

-espero que se acuerden de estos 10 y 16 años-dijo haru con una sonrisa

-si-dijeron todos los hijos utonio

-y chicas no le mostraron lo que le iban a mostrar a los muchachos-dijo haru con una botita detrás de su cabeza

-es que con todo esto nos olvidamos-dijo momoko todavia limpiándose las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban

-bueno muestréanos ahora que todo paso-dijo hikaru con una sonrisa a miyako

-si-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo, se vieron entre ellas y asintieron

miyako agarro su cajita de color celeste con redondeles de color azul fuerte y en la tapa decía miyako, ella saco un tipo de caja blanca la abrió y de ella saco un anillo celeste de forma en un redondel y en el centro tenia su inicial la m de miyako, el rubio se acordó de una escena de un beso en el aeropuerto se poso como un tomate

la segunda fue kaoru su caja era de color verde claro con estrellas de un verde más fuerte esta saco la misma caja que su hermana pero saco una pulsera verde con algunas estrellas amarillas con la inicial de ella k , el azabache se acordó del beso que se dieron ante que se fuera

la ultima fue momoko agarro su caja que era de color rosado y con corazones negros y en la tapa decia momoko saco la misma caja que sus hermanas pero de ella seco un collar de una cadena dorada y un corazón de color rosado que en el medio tenia puesto la inicial de momoko,el anaranjado se sonrojo al acordándose del beso que se dieron antes de su partida**(ya describí esta caja pero para los que no se acuerden la vuelvo a escribir)**

las chicas no entendían nada de las caras que asían los muchachos miyako se animo a preguntarles

-¿saben que es esto? es que cuando nos despertamos en el hospital ya los teníamos puesto-dijo la rubia dejando a los chicos desorbitados

-chicas traigan té y algunos pedazos de tortas, ken ayúdalas-dijo haru a su hijos ellos asintieron y fueron a buscar las cosas que pidió haru

-profesor no podrías explicar lo que acaba de decir miyako-esiguio una respuesta el ojirojo

-pues es fácil las chicas cuando volvían del aeropuerto tuvieron un accidente y ahora tienen amnesia, asta este día no se acuerdan de ustedes ellas intentaron acordarse y yo también intente use todo lo que tenia en mis manos pero no pude-dijo el profesor respondiendo a akira que estaba de piedra al igual de sus hermanos que estaban pasando la información

-¡QUE!-gritaron los tres hermanos sorprendidos por lo que acababa de decir el profesor

-si así es tuvimos un accidente, haru nos a dicho que fuimos con ustedes acompañarlos al aeropuerto pero no nos acordamos nada lo sentimos-explico momoko con un tono de tristeza en su voz entrando con la torta

-lo único que nos acordamos es que estábamos arriba del escenario cantando-agrego kaoru sin importancia poniendo las tesas con sus hermanos menores

-si la verdad es que no podemos recordar nada después del escenario-dijo miyako sirviendo ya el té

-yo lo traje asta acá para que las chicas se acuerden de ustedes-dijo el profesor-perdón pueden seguir hablando ustedes que tengo que hacer una llamada muy importante-dijo haru para pararse a irse al teléfono los chicos solo asintieron

los muchachos iban a hablar pero las chicas empezaron antes

-que dicen ¿a quien van a elegir de la otra clase?-pregunto ansiosa momoko por la respuesta

-pues es obvio que yo voy a elegir a shota yoshida y ¿vos miyako?-dijo kaoru muy roja pero no se dio cuenta que un ojiverde la estaba viendo con es ceño fruncido

-pues yo...yo voy a elegir a hiromu matusmoto ¿vos momoko?-pregunto roja como tomate a su hermana mayor si percatarse de la mirada del rubio

-no es obvio a mi querido daichi ito-dijo momoko con ojos de corazones provocando que un pelinaranja se pusiera rojo de rabia

-si a demás cuando le vas a dar una respuesta-dijo miyako ganándose la tensión de todos

-pues ...no se yo...capas se la diga...cuando tengamos que trabajar por el ensayo y ...le voy a pedir que...venga a ca...casa-dijo momoko muy roja el ojirojo estaba asiendo competencia con su gorra de la rabia que tenia arriba

-que bueno en cualquier momento voy a tener un cuñado-dijo miyako muy feliz pero se le fue por la cara de asesino de akira

-yo también quiero se cuñada-sin darse cuenta de las miradas asesinas de parte del rubio y el azabache y provocando que sus hermanas se sonrojaran por el comentario que había echo esta

-mo...momoko no bromes con eso-dijo una kaoru muy roja

-s...si momo no...es gracioso-dijo una miyako como tomate,momoko por mientras había estallado en risa

-¡NO TE RIAS!-dijeron la azabache y la rubia muy avergonzadas

-esta...bien no me... río mas-dijo la pelinaranja limpien doce las lágrimas

-perdón por interrumpir su charla de chicas pero quisiera saber de lo que están hablando-dijo un isamu con una benita en su cabeza

-ha del ensayo bueno como ustedes llegaron resine hoy le profesor lo va a poner en un equipo para que trabajen-dijo kaoru mirando a isamu entrañada

**En otra parte del laboratorio **

-hola si se encuentra leticia o haruhi-dijo haru con el teléfono en su mano

.-si hola ¿quien habla?-. escucho por la otra liña una voz muy dulce como la de miyako(.-. va hacer así cuando hablen por teléfono porque no se me ocurre otra manera T.T)

.-soy yo haru quien más-. con felicidad al escuchar la voz de la otra liña

.-¡ha mira la hora que es perdón pero puede esperan un rato! la voz muy sobre saltada

.-si-. haru sacándose el teléfono del oído por los gritos de la muchacha

.-¡lety puedes contestar vos es que yo tengo clases! la voz de nuevo gritando

.-yo porque decirle que llame en otro otra voz pero esta sonaba molesta y haru se le caía un botita detrás de su cabeza

.-¡dos cosas una es de mala educación que diría mama si estaba acá y dos vos ya terminaste tus clases en otras palabras no tienes nada que hacer así que agarra el teléfono! la vos y luego se escucho un portazo

.-maldita sea-. la voz acercándose al teléfono y luego se escucho un.-¡diga quien habla!-. molesta

.-S ... soy haru-dijo con una botita en su cabeza

.-ha era tu que quieres-. la voz

.-primero no es manera de hablarme leticia y segundo las llamaba por que sakura dejo una carta para vos y una benita en su cabeza

.-así que nos dejo algo le voy a decir a haruhi cundo venga de sus clases y el domingo estamos allá seguramente-. mas calmada leticia

.-así que ya ¿terminaste tus clases? haru con felicidad en su voz

.-real mete no en dos semanas tenemos que hacer un demostración y ya nos recibimos y haruhi también termino así que no va aver problema solo que sigue llendo porque un ton de felicidad

.-ok que bueno las esperamos el domingo,me alegro sus hermanas van a estar contenta teniendo a una chef e entrenadora y un estilista de moda-. haru con felicidad

.-eh leticia haruhi pidió que le lleves una tele que se a voz en el fundo

.-ha si gracias,bueno haru te dejo como pudiste escuchar esta idiota se olvido de nuevo una tele así que adiós-. leticia colgando el teléfono dejando con la palabra en la boca a haru quien le había salido un benita otra ves en su cabeza

haru dejo el teléfono y volvió con los chicos quienes estaban hablando lo más tranquilos

-chicas y chicos el domingo no aguan planes vienen más visitas-dijo haru con la benita todavia en la cabeza


	10. EL VERDADERO COMIENZO Y EL ACCIDENTE

**Hola este es el extra, las chicas y los chicos tienen 13 años es antes que se fueran de japón**

El tiempo en la ciudad de nueva saltadilla estaba apunto de llover y a lo lejos se podía ver un laboratorio en el abia tres ventanas que conducen a diferente habitaciones en la primera era toda rosa y estaba entra ordenada y desordenada su dueña estaba apagando el despertador y levantándose se dirigió hacia el baño y se metió a dar una ducha después de barios minutos sale y va a su armario de el saca una pollera rosada asta el muslo y una remera de manga larga rosada y un corazón en el medio se acerca a un espejo se saca la toalla y deja caer su largo cabello naranja, se lo peina y se lo agarra en una cola de caballo con un listón rojo se ve por ultima ves al espejo y sale de su cuarto a la cocina quien su padre ya esta cocinando su hermano con su perro robot jugando y tres sujetos que no tenían que estar ahí que la dejo sorprendida y en la, segunda ventana se ve una habitación desordenada de color verde y su dueña seguía durmiendo por mientras el despertador sonaba como loco. En la tercera habitación ordenada su dueña ya asía peinando su pelo rubio el dos coletas traía puesto una camisa blanca de mangas larga con una corbata celeste y una pollera asta el muslo con liñas azules salio pero antes de bajar a la cocina se acerca a una puerta que en ella decía kaoru se anima a tocar y a decir -kaoru vas a llegar tarde-dijo la rubia tocando la puerta de su hermana

Para su sorpresa se gira la perilla y se encuentra con una ojiverde ya lista para bajar esta traía puesto una remera amarilla y en los bordes tenia verde fuerte un short verde fuerte con una gorra verde y amarilla

-bueno días miyako ¿bajamos?-dijo la ojiverde saludando a su hermana que estaba sorprendida a ver a la azabache levantada tan temprano

-si bajemos creas que ahí para desayunara kaoru-dijo miyako con una sonrisa

-no se pero espero que algo rico-dijo kaoru con un hilito de baba cayendo le

las dos hermanas bajaron las escaleras y se acercan a la puerta de la cocina cuando se escucha la voz de su hermana mayor gritando entran a apuradas para llevarse una sorpresa eran tres chicos y uno se le había comido el popito a su hermana

-akira como te atreves a robarme mi pulpito-dijo la ojirosa inflando los cachetes

-he deja de peliar a mi hermana idiota y salgan de acá a buenos días momoko,haru,ken y poochi-dijo kaoru ignorando a los otro 3 que estaban sentados

-¡he no le dijas idiota a mi hermano verdecida!-dijo un chico de tez blanca y tenia su pelo atado a una colita y tenia un fleco tipo emo tenía puesto una camisa de manga corta de color verde fuerte con un pantalón negro

-¡como me llamaste rey de los idiotas!-dijo kaoru ya enojada

-¡como oíste nena!-dijo el ojiverde

-estas muerto isamu-dijeron todos los presentes

-¡NO ME LLEMES ASÍ ENFERMO!-dijo kaoru con llamas en los ojos

-ha mama-dijo isamu en pesando a correr

-he no rom-fue interrumpido por un ruido pan-pan nada-suspiro haru y siguió cocinando

-buenos días chicos-dijo miyako saludando a todos los presentes con una sonrisa y sentándose al lado de hikaru

-buenos días miyako-dijeron todos los que estaban en la cocina

-ves porque tu y kaoru no saludan así-reprocho akira un chico con el pelo corto y anaranjado con una gorra puesta de color roja y negra tenía puesto un buzo rojo con unos pantalón negro

-porque cuando yo entre me encontré a tres personas en mi masa y uno se estaba comiendo mi desayuno-se quejo momoko

-bueno pero al final comiste mi desayuno-dijo akira

-he hikaru ¿desde que hora están en nuestra casa?-pregunto la rubia con inocencia

-pues de hace unos pocos minutos-dijo un chico con el pelo ordenado y a la bes desordenado con una camisa de mango larga de color azul oscuro con un pantalón negro

-kaoru tu desayuno esta listo-dijo haru

de repente se abre la puerta con agresividad era kaoru que traía a isamu a rastra lo soltó cuando vio que abia un plato de comida arriba de la masa se sentó y en peso a comer

-kaoru no es por apurarte pero ¡si no comes mas rápido vamos a llegar tarde!-dijo /grito momoko

-ya voy-dijo kaoru calmada

la chica termino de comer y agarro su mochila y sus hermanas hicieron lo mismo y igual los chicos contando a ken salieron de la casa diciendo "nos vamos" y el profesor contesto "vallan con cuidado"por fin la rubia cerro la puerta. Afuera de la casa los azabache iban asiendo competencia con sus patinetas por otro lado los anaranjados iban comiendo dulces y los rubios los regañaban por comer dulces tan temprano

cuando los chicos entraron a la escuela las chicas en pesaron a poner ojos de corazones y por parte de las chicas era los chicos quienes ponían ojos de corazones

-que molesto-dijo kaoru susurrando

-a mi no me molesta esto-dijo la ojirosa provocando que un ojirojo se molestara

-yo ya estoy a acostumbrada-dijo la rubia provocando que un ojiazul se molestara un poco

cuando llegaron a clase enseguida entro el profeso

-buenos días chicos hoy ahí un concurso de banda quien quiere participar puede en escribir en la biblioteca

los chicos se dieron cuenta de las caras de las chicas se le acercaron pero cuando iban a preguntarles el profesor dijo

-bien abran sus libros de historia en la pagina 100-dijo dándose vuelta. La hora se fue rápida para los rojos quienes iban escribiendo el mismo tiempo que el profesor anotaba algo en el pisaron, para los azules también se le fueron rápido ente que escribían y hablaban entre ellos, para los verdes se le así eterno y decidieron dormirse.

Suena la campana provocando que los verdes se despertaran momoko se acerca a sus hermanas y le dice algo en el oído las chicas asienten y le dicen a los chicos

-lo sentimos pero hoy no podemos almorzar con ustedes-dijo miyako con un sonrisa provocando que cierto rubio se sonrojara

-y porque no pueden almorzar con nosotros-dijo un ojiverde pensando que las chicas se veían algo raras

-no te importa metiche-dijo kaoru girando y en pesando a caminar con sus hermanas

-¿no creen que están actuando algo raras?-dijo akira sus hermanos asintieron

-y ¿si las seguimos?-pregunto hikaru

los dos chicos asintieron y empezaron a perseguir a las chicas las siguieron asta la biblioteca, las vieron paradas en las inscripciones de la que el profeso abia hablado esta mañana isamu se acerca a kaoru con la lápiz pero para cuando ve que le estaba cayendo algunas lágrimas este la gira esta no pudo reaccionar sus hermanos aun escondidos se quedaron sorprendidos igual que las chicas que tenían también con lágrimas así que los chicos fueron corriendo asía las chicas a ofrecerles unos pañuelos rojo y azul

-he isamu me puedes soltar-dijo kaoru sonrojada el chico la suelta rápidamente pero a los pocos segunda se le ofreció un pañuelo verde las chicas aceptaron los pañuelos se fueron asía el patio los chicos esperaban que las chicas dijeran era un silesio ten incomodo que nadie quería romperlo estaque

-y bien que carajo quieren saber-dijo kaoru resignada

-pues solo que paso ahí adentro-dijo isamu un tanto preocupado

-solo buenos y malos recuerdos-dijo miyako con sonrisa de tristeza pero a la ves de felicidad

-ha un mal romance-dijo akira con una sonrisa

-¡claro que no! son recuerdos de nuestra madre-dijo momoko con con el ceño fruncido

-ha-dijeron los chicos-perdón-agregaron después

-no ahí problema es que cuando eramos chicas le cantábamos para que se pusiera mejor claro que murió igual supuestamente haru tenemos el carácter fuerte pero al igual que ser amigable con todos,el gusto por la moda claro por miyako el de comer dulce por momoko y yo por el del fútbol-dijo kaoru señalado a sus hermanas y luego a si misma

-por cierto ¿van a venir a ver?-dijo momoko a akira que se sonrojo

-claro que vamos a ir-dijo hikaru sonriendo le a miyako que se sonrojo

-ahora que lo que me acuerdo en ves en cuando íbamos a jugar a su casa cuando hermosos niños abia a en ves encunado una mujer de pelo negro agarrado a una coleta-dijo isamu con un dedo en la barbilla

-si era nuestra madre-dijo miyako

-y cambiando de tema cuando es las presentaciones-dijo el ojirojo

-es el viernes que viene a las 5 de la tarde-dijo momoko con una sonrisa de ansiosa

-quiero que ya llegue el viernes así termino con todo esto-dijo kaoru entrando para dentro porque ya avía sonado la campana pero como todos estaban hablando no se avían dado cuenta se dieron cuanta cuando los azabaches empezaron a caminar.

Ya avía pasado una semana era el viernes y faltaba una hora para en pesar ellas eran las ultimas las chicas veían por el telón aver si los chicos habían venido pero no los únicos que estaban eran haru y ken con poochi ya paso la hora que quedaba y en pesaron a pasar las parejas y los chicos no llegaban las chicas estaban un tanto tristes ya le tocaban a ellas pero cuando momoko y va empezar a cantar aparecieron los chicos


	11. EL VERDADERO COMIENZO Y EL ACCIDENTE2

momoko sonrío y en peso a cantar

_Quiero contar _

_que esta es la historia _

_más hermosa de todas  
Yo sé, que tú _

momoko sonrío asía el ojirojo se sonrojo

_podrás mirar mejor, y con atención  
Por qué se ve que el cielo es azul _

_y el sol alumbra tan fuerte  
_ sigue kaoru mirando a ojiverde que se sonroja

_Porque verdes son los árboles _

_que ves a tu alrededor_

continua miyako con una sonrisa el rubio

_Si respiras hondo una vez _

_y lo miras con el corazón  
Ya no habrá palabras para explicar _

continúan las tres juntas

_lo que es!...  
puede ser el brillo de tu risa.  
Porque hoy voy a soñar con lo que _

_vendrá  
Hoy quiero alcanzar todo lo que deseo  
Aunque sea difícil de lograr _

continua momoko mirando a sus hermanas con una sonrisa

_quiero continuar Porque yo siento _

_que no hay nada que lo impida ya  
Si te sientes mal deja de llorar  
No hay nada más bello que ver tu sonrisa  
Sólo al escuchar tu corazón _

_poco a poco tú estarás mejor_

_Y sabrás, todo lo que puedes tener. _

_Mira aquí hay todo lo que _

_necesitas para tu vida  
_continua miyako cantando mirando al cielo

_Sin más que hacer el mundo _

_te dará mil cosas para ti  
Ya ves que tú podrías descubrir _

_tus Mágicas Esperanzas  
_canta kaoru dedicándole un sonrisa a un ojiverde del publico

_Ellas siempre están ahí brillando _

_para darte valor  
Si lo veo con más claridad_

_puedo ver lo que hay más allá_

canta momoko mirando al cielo y se le cayo un lágrima que nadie noto

_Imagino todo lo que creí _

_entender  
Y ahora sé que todo esto _

_es de verdad... _

kaoru toca mas fuerte la batería

_¡Porque!_

_no hay nada mejor _

_que sentir tu amor  
_a miyako se le pasa cierto rubio por la cabeza

_No quiero pensar _

_que algún día termine _

_Porque ya no quiero nada _

_más quiero aprovechar cada _

a kaoru se le pasa los recuerdos que paso con el azabache

_momento  
Ya no quiero amar _

_a nadie más  
Si sientes temor _

_yo estaré ahí  
No pienses jamás _

_que todo se ha caído  
_las tres juntas

_Porque tu sonrisa traerá _

_cosas bellas y felicidad  
Creeré en cada nuevo amanecer_

_Hoy quiero sentir la libertad _

_y decir con mucha claridad  
que este amor que siento _

_nadie me lo quitará  
Quiero ver tu risa en cada _

a momoko se le paso un buen recuerdo que paso con el ojirojo

_despertar  
Porque, hoy voy a soñar _

_con lo que vendrá  
Hoy quiero alcanzar_

_todo lo que deseo  
_miyako sonría a sus hermanas

_No habrá nada que lo impedirá  
Todo seguirá en mi camino _

_el futuro con seguridad  
_kaoru hace lo mismo

_Si te sientes mal _

_deja de llorar  
No hay nada más bello _

_que ver tu sonrisa  
_cantan las tres juntas mirando a los chicos que estaban sonrojados

_este sentimiento _

_es de verdad _

_déjate llevar y abrázame  
Nunca más sabrás lo _

_que es la soledad._

Las chicas bajan del escenario asía donde están los chicos

-cantaron espectacular-dijo akira con una sonrisa a momoko que se sonroja

-gracias-dijo momoko de volviendo le la sonrisa al ojirojo

-pero nosotros tenemos malas noticias-dijo hikaru con un ton de tristeza en su voz

-y ¿que podría se esa cosa?-dijo la rubia con curiosidad

-es que...-no continua isamu ya por si no quería continuar

-que es dímelo-ordeno la azabache

-es que nos vamos-dijo akira con tristeza mirando a la pelianaranjada

-he ¿por que?-pregunto la ojiceleste

-es que a mojo le salio un trabajo afuera-explico el azabache

-llevamos los podemos a acompañar hasta el aeropuerto-dijo la ojiverde haciéndose a la que no le importaba pero no le salia bien

-si claro-dijo el azabache un pequeño sonrojo

se acercaron a haru y le preguntaron si podían acompañara los el de dijo que "si" después se juntaron de nuevo con los chicos y fuero a tomarse el bus que lo llevaría a su destino a su despedida en todo el viaje fue silencio tan incomodo que nadie animo hablar llegaron aeropuerto y entraron. Las chicas se iban a ir pero los


	12. EL VERDADERO COMIENZO Y EL ACCIDENTE3

chicos las de tuvieron

-quedasen con nosotros asta que nos subamos al avión-dijeron los tres hermanos al mismo tiempo sonrojados por su acciones

-s...si-dijeron las tres sonrojadas asta no poder más las chicas tomaron valor y agarraron la manos de los chicos los que se sonrojaron más

los chicos escucharon que el avión que tomarían, las chicas se estaban yendo pero los chicos otra ves la de tuvieron y las chicas se giraron y se encontraron con un regalo para cada una

-por esto nos demoramos lo sentimos-dijo akira

-no se preocupes al final llegaron-dijo momoko agarrando el regalo

-perdón por irme yo no quiero irme quiero estar a tu lado-dijo hikaru sonrojado del color de la gorra de su hermano mayor

-si a mi tampoco me gusta que te vallas quisiera que te quedes a mi lado-dijo miyako sonrojada igual que el otro rubio agarrando el regalo con una sonrisa

-tomo aquí tienes espero que te guste-dijo el isamu rojo como tomate

-gracias si tu lo elegiste seguramente me guste-dijo kaoru y igual de roja como le ojiverde

los chicos escucharon que era la ultima llamada para abordar a vuelo así que se iban a ir pero algo lo de tuvieron se dieron vuelta y eran las chicas sosteniendo los rojas

-como no tenemos un regalo de despedida acepten esto-dijeron les tres juntas para darles un beso a cada uno en los labios ellas se dieron media vuela y en pesaron correr asía dirección a fuera. Por mientras los chicos salieron de su trance por el guardia de seguridad que le pregunto si ellos tomarían el avión que estaba por despegar ellos dijeron que si con tristeza en sus voces y así los chicos se despidieron de la su país natal y las chicas que le gustaban. Las chicas salieron del aeropuerto y cruzaron la calle si darse cuenta que venia un auto este mismo la choco y las chicas se pegaron en la acera.(por favor no me maten por esto)

**En el laboratorio **

riiiinn suena el teléfono va haru y a tiende

.-hola residencia utonio ¿quien habla?-pregunto haru

-hola si hablamos del hospital se¿encuentra haru utonio?-pregunto (aparente mente) una enfermare

-si el habla-contesto algo asustado

-señor utonio sus hijas tuvieron un accidente ¿usted puede venir?-pregunto la enfermera

-s...si claro-dijo haru aun en shock

-¡KEN PUNTE UN ABRIGO NOS VAMOS AL HOSPITAL TUS HERMANAS TUVIERON UN ACCIDENTE-dijo haru saliendo de su transe

ken baja a toda velocidad y salieron y se subieron al auto es fueron al hospital. A llegar le preguntaron a una enfermera donde habían tres niñas que tuvieron un accidente la señorita le dio el numero de placa y este era 300 subieron a toda velocidad a la habitación, cuando llegaron abrieron la perta tan fuerte que despertó a las chicas se aserraron

-ho chicas están bien que bueno-dijo haru sentándose

-si estamos bien pero no se pude decir algo-dijo momoko

-si claro-dijo haru con una sonrisa

-¿quien sos?-pregunto miyako con su habitual sonrisa pero la que tenía haru se le borro a escuchar eso. En eso entra un médico a la habitación

-usted es su¿padre?-pregunto el médico

-si soy yo-las chicas ya sabian que el hombre era su padre pero quien era el chiquito que las estaba viendo

-por favor venga conmigo-dicho esto haru y el médico salieron de la habitación

-vera señor utonio sus hijas gracias a dios están vivas pero tienen amnesia tendrá que ayudarla a recodar cosas-dijo el doctor el profesor no se vía como racionar a lo que le estaban diciendo, el solo asintió y volvió a entrar para encontrarse con las chicas jugando con ken.

**Pasaron unos meses **

-me voy haru a mi practica de karate-se despidió una azabache

-yo voy a una tienda de dulce ya vengo-dijo una ojirosa

-y yo voy a buscar la nueva revista-dijo la rubia juntándose con sus hermanas

-tengan cuidado-dijo haru al escuchar es se cerro la puerta-ella se acuerdan cada ves de mas cosa lo único que no se acuerdan es de esos muchachos-agrego haru mirando una foto de su esposa


	13. QUIE SON USTEDES?

**HOLA continuo con los cap normales XD**

**natalia:era hora no**

**yo:tampoco me tarde mucho creo que fueron horas no me regañes T.T**

**natalia:en pieza de una vez Ò.Ó**

-que van a seguir viniendo visitas y ahora ¿quienes son?-pregunto una azabache molesta

-pues veras kaoru son tus hermanas mayores-dijo haru con cara de pocos amigos

-ha ¿tienes hijas mas grande que momoko?-pregunto ken con inocencia

-sip nos llevan dos años mas así que tendrían 18 ¿verdad?-dijo miyako con una sonrisa

-si miyako tiene razon tienen 18...-y fue interrumpido por la voz del ojirojo

-espera nosotros cuando eramos niños pasábamos acá a dentro y nunca vimos a nadie mas que a ellas-dijo akira señalando a las tras chicas que estaban tomando el té

-ha yo lo explico-dijo la ojirosa para luego agregar-lo que pasa cuando ustedes se pesaron a juntar con nosotras según haru mama ya estaba muy enferma, a lo que nos lleva al porque nunca vieron a nuestras hermanas es porque ellas era súper dotadas de elite y se fueron a Inglaterra. Que esta ahora aparente mente estuvieron-termino diciendo la pelinaranja y sus otras dos hermanas solamente asintieron

-a osea que ¿recién mañana las vamos a conocer?-el rubio con interés

-si y nosotras también-dijo miyako con una sonrisa de felicidad

-supuestamente haru estudiaron para ser chef-dijo momoko con felicidad por iba a tener a alguien que le enseñara hacer pasteles

-si y también entrenadora-dijo kaoru con una sonrisa de traviesa

-y diseñadora de moda-dijo miyako dando un salto de felicidad pensando en todos los trajes que podrían hace juntas

-y alguien que ¿juegue conmigo con la computadora?-dijo ken con tristeza en su voz

-ha no te preocupes a las dos le gustan mucho las computadoras-dijo haru animando a su hijo menor

-si que bueno por ustedes pero nosotros tenemos hambre-brug(como se escribe un ruido de estomago buuuuuaaaaaa T.T)se escucha el estomago de isamu rugir

-mejor haga de comer o nos va a comer a nosotros-dijo haru yendo se a la cocina por mientras que a los demás se le caí una botita por la cabeza

-¡¿que tengo hambre!?-se excuso el ojiverde

-haga-dijeron todos los de la sala

**Pasaron varias horas eran ya las 20:30**

los chicos y las chicas asían diferentes cosas por ejemplo miyako le sacaba la medidas a hikaru que este estaba como tomate quieto para que le sacaran sus medidas,por otro lado momoko estaba buscando recetas en internet por mientras akira "leía"un libro estaba sentado a lado de momoko pero aparentemente le molestaba algo y cada rato veía de reojo a la ojirosa, en otra parte de la sala específicamente en el sofá jugando videojuegos estaban kaoru y isamu en una "carrera"aver quien era mejor y por ultimo ken que estaba jugando con poochi con la pelota

**En la cocina**

-tengo el presentimiento que voy a tener que hacer más comida ¿porque sera?-dijo haru con un signo de interrogación arriba de su cabeza-por las dudas hago más-agrego

Riiiinnnn se escucha el timbre de la puerta

-un de ustedes puede a tender la puerta es que estoy cocinando-dijo haru de la cocina

-si yo voy, vamos poochi-dijo ken levantándose del piso dirigiéndose a la puerta con su perro robot cuando abrieron la puerta se encontraron con dos mujeres iguales, lo diferente era sus ropa una se vestía femenino por mientras que la otra digamos como kaoru

-hola perdón pero se encuentra haru-dijo una de las muchachas que eran de tez blanca tenían el pelo atado pero se podía ver que era largo era de color castaño y sus ojos eran verde manzana. La que me pregunto por haru tenia puesto un vestido blanco con destalles negro y arriba una chaqueta gris negro tenia una sandalias bancas y a su lado una maleta del mismo color, por mientras la otra me miraba con cara de apurarte pero ante de avisar a haru la mire y traía un buzo de maga cortas de color negro en ese momento pensé _-que si no tenia frió ya que a fuera lo asía-_y un pantalón azul oscuro y unos championes negros y una maleta del mismo color. Me a parte un poco de la puerta

-¡he haru te buscan!-le grite y hice una señal diciendo que pasaran, estas pasaron con sus maletas yo volví con poochi donde estaban los demás por mientras que ellas se quedaron en el recibidor

-¿quien es?-me pregunto kaoru concentrada en el juego

-queras decir ¿quien son? Aparentemente son gemelas aunque como visten es diferente-termino de decir ken para ponerse a jugar de nuevo con poochi

-¿por que diferente?-pregunto miyako asiendo un boceto de un traje para hikaru

-pues digamos que una su viste como miyako y la otra como kaoru-lo que dijo Ken hizo que kaoru dijera causando que todos rieran como locos

-que ¿quieres decir con eso?-dijo mirando a ken con una mirada asesina

-la...verdad-dijo ken con miedo kaoru se iba a lanzar arriba de el pero algo la ininterrumpido fue un grito que dejo a todo el mundo sorprendido

-¡papa!-se escucho una voz femenina que bino del recibidor

todos (y cuando digo todos son todos asta los chicos que ahora se le podrían llamar los chicos curiosos)se levantaron a ver que pasaba abren la puerta y se encuentran aparentemente una de las gemelas colgada en haru

-¿quien son ustedes?-preguntaron todos los chicos

-nosotras somos...-iba a decir la chica alegre pero su hermana la vio y estas asintieron después agregaron las dos-¡somos sus...

**Y asta aquí lo dejo jojojojojjo soy mala **


	14. NUEVOOS PERSONAJES

**yo-Hola se que paso muchoooooooo tiempo desde que escribí mi ultimo fanfition es que se me había ido la espiración pero ya ven que estoy a ca de nuevo de verdad lo siento **

**Natalia-si volvió ura uraaaaaa pero bueno empieza de una vez Ò.Ó **

**yo-si así me recibes después de tanto tiempo que malaaaaaaa T.T**

**Natalia-si como sea **

''NUEVOS PERSONAJES''

Nombre: Daichi Ito

Edad: 16

Altura:1,53

Piel:pálida

Cabello:largo de color rosado atado con una colita baja

Ojos:celestes

Personalidad:es el inteligente de SU clase, es bueno en los deporte, le gusta la cocina y es el presidente del concejo estudiantil y es heredero de una compaña muy conocida por que hacen los juegos de johnny cosmo y otros

Nombre:Shota Yoshida

Edad:16

Altura:1,53

Piel:pálido

Ojos:una raro amarillos

Cabello:corto de color marrón

Personalidad:es el mas atlético de SU clase,es un pervertido,le gusta la patineta, el karate,fútbol y le gusta una chica ni idea quien es y es el campeón de patineta por 3 año consecutivo(que por cierto kaoru a intentado vences estos 3 años que ella compitió, y es por eso que esta enamorada de él, pero eso es para otro capitulo)

Nombre: Hiromu Matsumoto

Edad:16

Altura:1,53

Piel:pálida

Ojos:Lilas

Cabello:corto rizado su color es azul marino

Personalidad:es el popular de SU clase,es amable con todos,modesto,honesto,muy celoso,protector y también le gusta alguien, tiene descendencia de España es un heredero a millones de euros por su famosa abuela que es, diseñadora de moda (miyako es una gran fan de ella)

Nombre:Leticia Utonio

Edad:18

Altura:1,59

Piel:blanca

Ojos:verdes

Cabello:corto asta el cuello de color castaño

Personalidad:es la primera de nacer de ellas 2 así que es la mayor,se esta por graduarse de chef y entrenadora, pero ya se recibió en computación, no le importa nada ni nadie, no es femenina como kaoru, no la hagan enojar y si lo hacen la única que la calma es haruhi, le gustan todo tipo de felinos nunca le des algo de un canino por ejemplo un peluche porque te lo rompe frente tullo igual, ella odia a su madre por algo del pasado.

Nombre:Haruhi Utonio

Edad:18

Altura:1,59

Piel:blanca

Ojos:verdes

Cabello:largo por la mitad de la espalda con ondas

Personalidad:es amable, se preocupa mucho por los demás y no de ella misma, se esta por graduar de diseñadora de moda, ya se recibió de computación, es la única que puede controlar a leticia, ella ama a todos los animales pero mas los caninos. Ella a contrario de su hermana, no le tiene odio a su madre


	15. REVELACIONES

**YO-Holaaaaaaaaaa cuanto tiempo me extrañaron¿?**

**NATALIA- nop definitivamente no pero bueno ya que volviste después de tanto tiempo que se le va hacer **

**YO-que mala persona, como sea quiero disculparme por el tiempo que no he escribid pero se me fue la racionista y he tenido algunos problemas, pero he vuelto JOJOJOJOJO gracias a un lector MLPKangel **

**NATALIA- sip se lo agresamosos ya que trago de vuelta a esta mala escritora **

**YO-waaaaaa que mala T-T**

**NATALIA- si si lo que digas pero empieza de una vez que ya estas atrasada con la historia **

**En capítulos anteriores**

-¡papa!-se escucho una voz femenina que bino del recibidor

todos (y cuando digo todos son todos asta los chicos que ahora se le podrían llamar los chicos curiosos)se levantaron a ver que pasaba abren la puerta y se encuentran aparentemente una de las gemelas colgada en haru

-¿quien son ustedes?-preguntaron todos los chicos

-nosotras somos...-iba a decir la chica alegre pero su hermana la vio y estas asintieron después agregaron las dos-¡somos sus...

-¡somos sus hermanas mayores-dijeron das dos al mismo tiempo

Todos los presentes estaban hechos unas piedras menos haru quien estaba regresando a la cocina a seguir con lo suyo pero antes de irse dijo-salgan de su trance y acompáñelas asta sus habitaciones-ya en la cocina

momoko salio de su transe y – como se llaman?-dijo con curiosidad

-pues nosotras nos llamamos leticia y haruhi como ven somos gemelas y tenemos 18años-dijo leticia sin gran importancia

-si y también nos falta una semana para graduarnos de nuestras profesiones-dijo haruhi con una sonrisa igual a la de miyako

-y cual serian esas-dijo kaoru con un toque de ansia en su voz por saber la respuesta

-pues es muy fácil leticia es cocinera y entrenadora de atletismo a y también estudio computación por mi parte soy diseñadora de moda y también estudie computación realmente lo de la computación ya lo terminamos ase tiempo-dijo en entrando a la sala

-real mente nos llevaron a Inglaterra porque eramos unas genio en las computadora. Esta lugar no ha cambiado nada-dijo leticia con nostalgia en su voz

-es verdad, mira ahí es donde mama se sentaba a leer cuentos-dijo haruhi con lágrimas en los ojos a recordar a su madre

-si como sea-dijo leticia sin importancia y salio de la sala con su maleta y subió a su cuarto

-se puede saber que actúa peor que kaoru-dijo momoko provocando que la nombrada se enfadara y la golpeara

-pues ella real mente odia a mama-dijo haruhi con tristeza en su voz

-¡QUE! que odia a mama como es eso posible-dijeron las tres muchachas y ken al mismo tiempo.

-pues real mente eso seria por mi culpa, por cierto la comida ya esta-dijo un haru saliendo de la nada asustando a todos los presentes-¿los asuste? Lo siento-se disculpo a darse cuanta de las caras de todos que estaban,blancas

-he ¿por que?-pregunto una inocente miyako

-es no les importa-dijo leticia bajando de las escaleras

-claro que nos importa a fin a cabo sos nuestra hermana, y a demás hablamos de mama también-dijo una molesta kaoru, por el comentario que hizo recibió una mirada asesina de parte de leticia, haciendo que le la oji-verde quedara blanca

-bu...bueno leticia supuestamente haru la comida ya esta vamos a comer-dijo una haruhi haciéndose presente en medio de la mirada de su hermana la pronunciada solo movió la cabeza en forma de ''si'' y salio de la sala con su hermana y haru


	16. ENLAMESA

Ya todos en la cocina comiendo, había un silencio incomodo y una sensación horrible en el ambiente cosa que Miyako y Haruhi no pudieron aguantar más pero cuando iban hablar fuero interrumpidas por Leticia que se levanto provocando que todos los presentes saltaran de sus asientos

-con permiso me retiro a mi habitación-dijo levantando de su asiento y yendo a dejar los platos en el fregón- ya que tengo que desarmar las maletas-saliendo de la habitación

Cuando estaban seguros de que ya se había ido Haruhi digo

-lo siento de verdad ella no es una mala persona solo a sufrido demasiado...-dijo con tristeza en su voz- pero eso es por proteger a sus seres queridos no es así ¿Haru?- el nombrado se sobre salto por el comentario de su hija

-si siempre se sacrifico así misma por el bien de los que quiere- dijo con una sonrisa triste

Los muchachos que estaban sentados a lado de los que estaban hablando, no entendían nada pero de algo estaban seguros que estaba pasando algo que el cualquier momento iba a explotar, no saben porque pero los 7 muchachos tenían ese presentimiento.

Después de terminar de comer Haru se había ofrecido a lavar los platos, ninguno se negó y salieron de la cocina los más rápido posible antes de que él cambiara de parecer, Haruhi le ofreció a las chicas a entrar a su cuarto ellas aceptaron. Por mientras los chicos fueron hacer lo mismo que Leticia fueron a desarmar las maletas, que por todo lo que sucedió se olvidaron de desempacar.


End file.
